youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Designation
Designations are unique membership numbers possessed by all members of the Justice League and the Team. They are read out by the Computer when a member enters any restricted areas of the Hall of Justice or Mount Justice. The Computer also reads out designations when someone is leaving Mount Justice or the Hall of Justice. The system also allows authorized guests to use the Zeta-Tubes. Known designations Justice League Weisman, Greg (2011-01-19). Question #12859. Retrieved 2011-01-20. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). Question #13581. Retrieved 2012-01-27. * Weisman, Greg (2012-11-15). Question #16953. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-15. * 02 – Batman * 04 – Flash * 06 – Aquaman * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * 11 – Zatara * 13 – Black Canary * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * His designation has not (yet) been revealed on the show, but 19 is the only number not used by any of the other five inductees that make up numbers 17-21. * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow * 25 – Zatanna * 26 – Rocket The Team The first three designation numbers indicate the order in which the individual became active as a hero/protege. B04 and B05 indicate the order of introduction to the other founders. Speedy, later Red Arrow, was given the designation of B06 to indicate his open invitation, which he eventually, though briefly, accepted. B07 and onward indicate the order in which they joined the Team. * B01 – Robin/Nightwing * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis * – ZatannaWeisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14992. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-16. * - RocketWeisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. * - Tempest * - Aquagirl * - Batgirl * B17 - Bumblebee * - Lagoon Boy * B19 - Beast Boy * B20 - Robin III * B21 - Wonder Girl * B22 - Blue Beetle * B23 - Impulse C-series * C01 - Sphere Authorized guests * A03 – Zatanna Zatarra * A04 – Jason Bard This designation was only granted in a telepathic simulation; the real Jason Bard (if there is one) has no access to the Cave. * A04 – Vandal Savage Weisman, Greg (2012-08-29).Question #15522. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-10. * Weisman, Greg (2012-11-07). Question #16794. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-07. * A10 – Mal Duncan * A11 – Adam Strange * A12 – Jaime Reyes Notes During the Comic-Con promotional video "Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters" (49 seconds in), when the Justice League character design sheets are seen on the board, they are pinned up in the following order: # Superman # Batman # Wonder Woman # Flash # Hal Jordan # Aquaman # Martian Manhunter # Green Arrow # Hawkman # Hawkwoman # Zatara # Captain Atom # Black Canary # John Stewart # Captain Marvel # Red Tornado Where they are known, the order of this list agrees to designations revealed in the show, and may indicate the designations of other characters. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Content